Many conventional power-combining techniques generate high-power signal levels by combining the outputs of multiple transistor amplifiers or transistor-amplifier cells. These conventional techniques require complex matching networks due to the very low output impedances of the high-power devices. Other conventional power-combining techniques use stripline or microstrip circuits to combine the outputs of multiple amplifiers. These conventional power-combining techniques require significant circuit area compared with the area occupied by the amplifier devices. The failure of an amplifier device may result in an impedance mismatch that may significantly degrade the performance of the power combiner.
Thus, there are general needs for systems that can generate high-power signal levels that do not require complex matching networks. There are also general needs for systems that can generate high-power signal levels that do not require significant circuit area as compared with the area occupied by the amplifier.